harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fleur Delacour
French Heart in french is cœur, not cour. And it doesn't sound the same! Fleur Delacour means "flower of the court". I wrote "courtship" because I didn't remembered the right word. I'M FRENCH! Yes , you are right . But more than a half users don't speak french . Plese put your Signature on your post . --Roselyn 11:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) He is right. I think it a good idea to correct this. I don't know whether JKR ever said something like "flower of the heart", no reference there, but if she did then she's made a mistake. Cauthy 10:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Technically, 'fleur de la coeur' is incorrect French. It should be 'fleur du coeur' I also think 'fleur de la cour' makes more sense. (Flower of the court) I also hate how people mispronounce her name. It's not 'flerr', but 'fleur', with the 'eur' sounding like 'ar' without too much emphasis on the R. Listen to it on Google translate, it's hard to explain. 18:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) As it's wrong (As said by another french user, Fleur Delacour doesn't mean at all Flower of the heart) and as there's no reference so no proof that Rowlind said this, I think that this etymology shoud be erased. -- 18:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (french) By a curious coincidence, inside the name "Isabelle" (Fleur Isabelle Delacour), there is the french word "belle" that means "beautiful" 00:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Who stunned her? Did Moody stun her? I thought Krum did, under the Imperius curse? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :I remember that Moody/Crouch Jr used a spell on someone at the mazing shooting through the vine wals, but I am not sure if was the Imperius curse. I am reading the Globet, I give the answer to you in a few days xP ::Crouch/ Moody in the book, Krum in the film. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 00:34, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's weird, I read the book and I could have sworn it is still Krum, not Moody / Crouch. Ferbot 22:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::"You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze tonight, of course," said Moody/Crouch. "I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I Stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed. I put the Imperius Curse on Krum, so that he would finish Diggory and leave your path to the cup clear." --BachLynn (Accio!) 22:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Relationships The relationships area is almost a straight cut and paste from earlier in the article. Is is necessary to have it?Mafalda Hopkirk 19:55, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :While certain information is repeated, it serves more as a concise overview of the relationships between the two characters. Any repeated information may be spread out over a particularly large article, and some people may want to view only certain information regarding the character. Having it in one place allows the reader to find it immediately rather than sift through the entire article. Conversely, the relationship section may contain information that is relevant to the relationship, but not appropriate for inclusion in the main text of the article itself. I have re-added the relationship section to the article for now. Also, please be careful not to remove reference tags from the text while editing, as removing the one you did (at the end of the Deathly Hallows section) caused other reference tags that were linked to not show up correctly. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:39, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks C.O., that makes sense. I'll be more careful in editing. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:16, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Fleur and Percy I still think, that the information, that they first met before the Battle of Hogwarts, is simply wrong. Fleur was a participant of the TWT and Percy was a juror. He awarded her points. They sat on the same table at the Yule Ball. It doesn't matter, how much they interacted during these incidents, they still met. Neville Longbottom 12:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Photo I think the main image is a little outdated, so I think this image would suffice, as it is from DH.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's not. It's from GoF, its Fleur in her Yule Ball dress. Compare it to this image. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] ([[User talk:Cavalier One|''Wizarding Wireless Network]]) 17:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i think we need a change of main image,but this is not from DH. ::Oh. I thought it was similar to the one she was wearing in the pictures from the wedding in DH. My bad.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I found a picture of Fleur in the book Harry Potter Film Wizardry in her wedding gown. It seems that "the black thing" which some people don't like is the goblin made tiara of Aunt Muriel. In the german version it is on page 149. The english version I don't know and I don't know how to upload. Harry granger 20:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Damn, I would have expected way better from Goblins.... --Emmy (★) 20:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I just saw the picture is already uploaded. It is already on the article page of Fleur. It is called: File:Vestit.jpg, but it is cut over the head. You can't see the whole tiara. In the book you can see it fully. Harry granger 20:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Infobox image 20:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #:--[[User:Courage the Cowardly User|'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.']] (talk) 05:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #--[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 16:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #--BachLynn (Accio!) 16:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #Jayden Matthews 21:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 09:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) #Dracofan2010 09:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) #--JKoch (Owl Me!) 12:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) For DH image (+5) #Pol 871 (Send me an Howler!) 17:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #Emmy (★) 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #Harry granger # The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 15:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) #Jack5555 14:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Discussion DH image, without a doubt.Pol 871 (Send me an Howler!) 17:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :All right, why? The Knights Who Say Ni 18:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I just wish there were a better DH image of her, this one is far better then the one that was being put up prior, but the black thing randomly up by her head, bugs the $%&#( out of me. --BachLynn (Accio!) 17:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I completely agree with you. I would choose 'DH image', even if it is not so good. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 15:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Speaking of, can we get the image added here either deleted or changed to the newer version (the one that is in the above subsection)? The Knights Who Say Ni 18:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : - Nick O'Demus 18:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer GOF image, a DH image would be fine, but it's better to wait until we get this one or another one without the "black thing". -- 16:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I prefer the GOF image for now. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 16:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm going to vote for the GoF image, I say once the movie is out and we have a potentially wider selection of pictures of Fleur, we put this up for a revote (or earlier if a better images comes out). --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :The black thing in the DH picture kind of bothers me, but aren't we using a picture of Lee Jordan from the OotP video game instead of a live picture of Luke Youngblood, just to keep things up to date? Poesy looks way younger in the GoF image. Emmy (★) 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I absolutely vote for the Deathy Hallows picture. VanaBloom 20:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You must have 20 article edits to be elligible to vote (edits other than talk pages, user pages, or forums). You currently have 3. If you wish to vote, you must bring up your number of article edits before the voting closes. - Nick O'Demus 21:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) }} Infobox image, again I don't like Image 1 very much. My opinion is: what would be perfect there would be Image 3 zoomed in to show just the top half of her. I put Image 3 into the Preview mode, and until then, my vote would have been for Image 3, but I decided that that picture as a whole wouldn't be as good for the infobox as just the top of it. And perhaps the reason Image 1 won was because people agreed that it was time for a change, and that there should be an image that was zoomed in like that, and that was the only other option. The Knights Who Say Ni 21:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image suggestion? Category:British individuals Why is Fleur Delacour in the Category:British Individuals? French Individuals - where she is too - is right, but why british? When you as french woman marry a british man, are you then automatically also british? Harry granger 19:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Pureblood or Halfblood? Fleur is a pureblood, isn't she? She's only Half-Veela because her mother, a Half-Veela, married a wizard, who is not a Veela and both of Fleur's maternal grandparents were Veelas. She's 'NOT 'a Half-blood at all. Can this be changed? HarryPotterRules1 02:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) "Half-blood" or "Pure-blood" refer to your wizarding blood, not how much human blood you have in you. Fleur's dad is a human but her mother isn't (she's half veela, therefore she isn't human). So she can't really be of human blood, but her dad (who I assume is a wizard) gave her her magical powers. Therefore, since both of her parents (and for all intents and purposes, Fleur's mother would be a Muggle or a Muggle-Born in this case since she is only part human) are not fully human pureblood wizards, she is NOT pureblood. If anything, the evidence points TOWARDS half-blood. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 02:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) If that confused you, (it confused me while I was writing it) I'm basically saying Fleur can't be pureblood because her dad married someone who isn't wholly human (and it wouldn't matter if he were pureblood anyway). And we don't even know if he's a wizard. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 02:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It didn't confuse me, but thank you for clarifying anyway. Her father is a wizard since they both came to watch Fleur in the third task, in the book anyway. Her father is, presumably, a Pureblood as J.K. Rowling hasn't said otherwise. I was saying that Fleur was a pureblood since a Pureblood Veela (Her grandmother) married a Pureblood wizard, thus making Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother, the daughter of a Veela and a Wizard, but BOTH of Appoline's parents are a Pureblood, thus Appoline is too, and since she married a Pureblood, Fluer is a Pureblood too. HarryPotterRules1 21:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) If that confused you, which I doubt it did, I am trying to say that Fleur's mother is a Pureblood Half-Veela, because Fleur's grandparents are a Veela and a PUREBLOOD Wizard. So, Fleur's mother is PUREBLOOD and married a PUREBLOOD wizard, known as Mr Delacour. Mr Delacour is a Pureblood, and thus, Fleur is a One quarter Veela Pureblood Witch, and thus, in turn, Victoire is a PUREBLOOD one eighth Veela witch, Dominique is the same and Louis is a PUREBLOOD one eighth Veela wizard. HarryPotterRules1 21:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) While you two are fighting over 'Pureblood' and 'Halfblood' I would like to say that Veela are considered dark creatures much like a banshee. And therefore they wouldn't be considered humans anyway.Muggleborn-Phoenix 22:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. There's no proof of what Fleur's parents' blood statuses are and it wouldn't matter anyway because Veela are not human. You can't say she's pureblood just because you "assume" her dad is pure. We don't know about her grandparents either. You're just digging yourself into a deeper and deeper hole.-HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 22:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Muggleborn Phoenix. The article on Veelas, on the Harry Potter wiki, states that they are related to humans, so they ARE considered humans.bHarryPotterRules1 22:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply to HoboHunter28: We DO know a bit about Fleur's grandparents. Fleur's maternal grandmother was a PUREBLOOD Veela, as she donated a hair for Fleur's wand, as stated by Fleur herself in "The Weighing of the Wands" HarryPotterRules1 22:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) How does that guarantee she was a pureblood? I'm looking at it right now, there's no mention of blood. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 22:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fleur's grandmother HAS to be a FULL PUREBLOOD Veela, since Apolline, Fleur's mother, is a half-veela, and only woman can be full Veelas, or at least, according to the article on the Wiki anyway. Listen. Stop shooting me down. Pureblood means you are of pureblood parents. Just because she is a VEELA does not mean she is PUREBLOOD. "BLOOD" means your WIZARDING blood, not your CREATURE BLOOD. For example, Draco Malfoy is Pureblood but both of his parents are pureblood. Don't be stupid. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 22:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Wedding section pictures I've removed the picture ''Tumblr_lju8yw2mti1qj53zko1_500.png from the Wedding section because the excess of pictures was clogging the flow of the article. It was the smallest and slightly difficult to understand visually. If someone can find a better spot to place this picture, they are welcome to. DisturbedLemon 00:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't Fleur be born in 1976 or 1975. We know in The GoF that she is 17 or older by the Thursday preceeding October 31 1994( in the book it is a Friday). so shouldn't her birth read before 6 Nov 1994 instead of c.1994 05:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Film vs Book Am I the only one who imagined her book appearance to be vastly different from what was shown in the film? For instance, in the film her hair is yellowy-blonde as opposed to the silver-blonde of the books. Likewise, her eyes are continually noted to be very large in the books, whereas in the films they are at best normally wide and at worst narrow. Another thing, this time completely unrelated: doesn't "petite" mean "short", "small" or "thin"? Or am I getting my French badly messed up? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :You're not the only one. I've recognized these differences, too, and "petite" really means "small" ... [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Unless I missed something, she remained the same age for the whole Triwizard Tournament? Meaning she was born in August or September? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Has to be August. She's in her final year in GOF. If she was born in September she'd only be a sixth year... HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 18:58, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Hey! I think we need to revisit her birthday. We don't know how old Fleur is. The book never states she stayed the same age for the entirety of the Triwizard Tournament. It never states her age at all. The only thing we know is that she was at least 17 by 30th October 1994. She may have turned 18 by then in September or October. She may have turned 17 between September 1993 and August 1994. And another thing to consider is that Beauxbatons may not have seven years of study. There may be more. We know one thing is already different - they take their version of O.W.L.s in their sixth year, not their fifth like Hogwarts. I think c. 1977 is better. --Kates39 (talk) 20:11, October 7, 2016 (UTC)" :::Agreed - just because we don't hear about a birthday doesn't mean it didn't happen. Using that logic would mean that almost all the kids at Hogwarts never bathed or brushed their teeth as it was never stated in the book. The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence. She may have been even older than 17 so "before 30 Oct 1994" is probably the best we can do. --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Infobox image, AGAIN I think Fleur will look better in the following images. DH1 Fleur dela Cour in her wedding gown 01.jpg|Image A Fleurgof.jpg|Image B 3..beauxbatons fleur.jpg|Image C AB Ng Talk 08:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Out of the ones you suggested, I think the one with the wedding dress is the best. The others are less suitable, as she doesn´t attend Beauxbatons anymorde. Aren´t there any images of her from DH part 2 that show her with neither unifrm nor dress?--Rodolphus (talk) 09:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Molly and Ginny hate their own family?! Consider the following excerpt from the first paragraph: " (...) and Fleur stayed at the Burrow in the summer of 1996 to get to know Bill's family which Ginny and Molly Weasley hated." It sounds like Molly and Ginny hate "Bill's family", which happens to be their own. Doesn't the sentence need to be rewritten to eliminate this ambiguitity? Or better yet, just remove that last part, it's pretty out of place and doesn't really give useful information (since it doesn't elaborate on the reasons why). --Kelvets (talk) 19:06, November 1, 2016 (UTC) This really didn't merit asking about the change in this talk page, you can easily just change the sentence yourself to 'eliminate the ambiguity', as you put it, which I shall do now. What Molly and Ginny hated was Fleur staying with them, because they found Fleur annoying. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was only Ginny who hated that fact. Anyway, so yes, I shall now make that change, and thank you for pointing it out. Sirius (talk) 18:55, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Healing among magical abilities She seems to be considered by everybody as the person to go for healing (e.g., when Hermoine is hurt while being brought to the Shell Cottage). Shouldn’t it be added to her magical abilities? Mcepl (talk) 20:28, May 8, 2017 (UTC) In the movie, when she notices that Cedric is dead, she screams Did she scream out of shock or fear?Kintobor (talk) 22:49, March 28, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor :That's pure speculation. I think out of shock. That is a shocking moment. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC)